


Can’t Take A Hint

by mabelpin



Category: Apple and Onion
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelpin/pseuds/mabelpin
Summary: When Onion wants to ask Apple out, he tries to impress him. The problem is, Apple can’t seem to take a hint.
Relationships: Apple/Onion (Apple and Onion)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Can’t Take A Hint

Apple and Onion sat on a park bench, staring up at the sunset. Onion looked over at Apple and smiled, feeling a small blush appear on his face. He had gotten a crush on Apple within the few months he had known him.

“Onion look, a shooting star!” Apple exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. Onion looked back up to the sky and furrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s a plane Apple.” Onion stated. Apple flipped off of the bench and landed on his feet. He turned around on his heels to face Onion.

“I’m tired, let’s go home.” Apple said with a smile. Onion stood up from from the bench with a small hop, putting his hands up to the air.

“Alright then, let’s get going.” Onion said, getting off of the bench with a little hop. Apple started to softly sing to himself doing a little dance. Onion smiled and danced along, feeling his heart flutter when he looked at Apple. Apple looked up at him and confusion.

” Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” Apple asked, putting his hands on his cheeks. Onions cheeks turned pink and he quickly shook his head.

” No no, there’s nothing on your face.” Onion said, quickly looking forward. Apple shrugged his shoulders and continued to sing to himself. Onion let out a soft hum and looked forward. He couldn’t just keep his emotions in like this anymore. He needed some love advice.

* * *

Onion sat in his rolling chair in front of a small table. Everything in the room was dark except for the light from the phone Onion was holding. He was mindlessly switching through apps, trying to think of a way to ask his crush out.

” If I want to ask Apple out, how should I do it?” Onion asked himself. He thought to himself for a few moments before an idea popped in his head.

” I got it, I’ll ask my friends!” Onion exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth and looked over to Apple’s bed to make sure he didn’t wake him up. Apple let out a soft snore, making Onion let out a sigh of relief. Onion opened up the group chat on his phone and started to type. It was only about 10:00 so they should still be awake.

 _Onion_ : Guys, can I ask some advice?

 _French Fry_ : Sure thing

 _Hot Dog_ : What is it?

Onion drew in a nervous breath and his cheeks turned red.

 _Onion_ : How do I ask Apple out on a date?

 _Cotton Candy_ : I thought you two were already together

 _Burger_ : Yeah, haven’t you two been a thing for months?

 _Onion_ : What? No!!! We aren’t dating.

 _French Fry_ : Okay so when I see a cute guy, I try to compliment him

 _Cotton Candy_ : I just shoot my shot, it’s a 50/50 chance

 _Hot Dog_ : Use pick up lines, that always works for me

 _Burger_ : I don’t have any love advice, I’ve never dated anyone

 _Onion_ : Thank you all for your help. Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed because it’s late and I’m tired.

Onion put the phone down and plugged it in. He opened the laptop and started to type.

” If I’m going to use pick up lines and compliments, I need to learn some.” Onion said to himself. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Onion stood behind the counter of the dollar store, nervously drumming his fingers together. He looked over at Apple who was across the store, posing in a mirror while wearing an oversized hat and giggling to himself. The store had been empty for hours so they haven’t done any work that day. Onion let out a slow breath and pulled out a small piece of paper.

“You can do this Onion, all you need to do is read from the paper.” He encouraged himself. He unfolded the paper and quickly skimmed over it.

” What are you reading?” Apple asked, making Onion jump. He quickly hid the paper behind his back, crumpling it. He leaned on the counter and did finger guns.

” If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple.” Onion said with an awkward wink. Apple cocked his eyebrow and scratched his chin.

” But I am a fruit. I’m Apple.” He stated. Onion gave an awkward smile, mentally facepalming himself. How could he have forgotten that he was an apple? He had to think of something fast so he didn’t seem like an idiot.

” Hey Apple, do you want to go to Pizza’s after work?” Onion asked. Apple’s eyes lit up excitedly and he nodded his head.

” Pizza is wicked cool!” Apple exclaimed excitedly. Onion let out a laugh at his excitement.

” Let’s go!” Apple exclaimed, running towards the front door. Onion leaned on the counter and cupped his hand over his mouth.

” Apple we still have to work!” Onion shouted. Apple stopped running and turned around. He let out a laugh.

” Oh yeah, I forgot.” He said with a chuckle. Apple hopped onto the counter, looking over at his best friend. Onion quickly glanced over at the piece of paper he had crumbled up. He had written down dozens of pick up lines that Apple might like. It would also stop Apple from getting distracted and leaving work.

” Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Onion asked. Apple gave a look of confusion.

” Why would I fall from Heaven? I’m not an angel.” Apple said with a laugh. He might have not been an actual angel, but he was definitely an angel in Onion's eyes. Onion took in a deep breath, ready to use the ultimate pick up line.

” There isn’t a word in the dictionary to describe how handsome you are.” Onion stated, his face now turning red. He couldn’t believe that he had said that. He had always thought of saying it but he never thought he’d _actually_ say it.

” Well let’s go to the library and we can borrow a dictionary. Then we can find more words for handsome.” Apple said. Onion gave a forced smile.

Pick up lines were obviously _not_ working. He could go with French Fry’s advice. Complimenting could probably work. Onion would be able to do that, it seemed easier than using pick up lines.

” We can do that later, we still have work.” Onion stated. A customer that was a waffle ran into the store looking rather frantic.

“Where are the lightbulbs?” He asked, looked around. Apple hopped off of the counter and gestured to the back of the store.

” I’ll show you where they are.” Apple said, leading the customer to the back of the store. As Apple walked away, Onion let himself think of compliments. He always thought of ways to compliment Apple but never had the courage to say them out loud.

Apple came from the back of the store and the customer ran past him, holding at least thirty boxes of lightbulbs. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He tossed it at Onion and ran out the door. Onion stared at the hundred dollar bill in confusion.

” I wonder what all that was about?” Onion asked himself. Apple looked at the hundred dollar bill in awe.

” Aw a hundred dollars, that’s sweet!” Apple exclaimed. Onion smiled.

” You’re pretty sweet.” Onion said without thinking. Apple hugged Onion.

” I think you’re pretty sweet too.” Apple said, hugging his best friend. Onions cheeks turned pink and he took in a deep breath. He was ready to confess.

”Apple... I love you.” Onion confessed. Apple looked up at him with a smile. Onions heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks burned red.

” I love you too, you’re my best friend!” Apple exclaimed happily. Onions mouth opened in surprise. He had been flirting with Apple all day and nothing seemed to click and Apples brain.

” Should we restock the lightbulbs? Waffle took a lot.” Apple stated, getting ready to walk away. Onion grabbed Apples cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He looked Apple in the eyes.

“Apple, I _love_ you.” Onion repeated. Apples eyes lit up and his cheeks turned pink.

” Oh!” Apple exclaimed, finally getting it. Apple grinned widely and hugged Onion tighter than before.

” I love you too!” Apple exclaimed. Onion broke out into a grin and hugged him back. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you that all day.” Onion stated. Apple let out a gasp and hopped up on the counter and squished Onions cheeks together.

” Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Apple asked excitedly. Onion let out a laugh and nodded his head.  
  
”I guess it does.” Onion said with a smile. Apple hugged his new boyfriend. This seemed like the perfect day.


End file.
